See You Later
by Lakeshoredrive75
Summary: Carl and Enid's last interaction together.


Carl exited the infirmary where his father and a healing Michonne were staying. The battle at Alexandria against the Saviors was a severe and mind-numbing experience for everybody. Lives were lost on both teams, yet the war was still just beginning. The teenager scratched his head; the memory of almost losing his life against Lucille still fresh in his mind. He shuddered.

Residents from the 3 main communities were currently preparing for an ambush against Negan's main compost, an idea formed by Rick, Daryl, and Maggie. They, along with anyone else who volunteered themselves to the fight, would leave to venture out to the target shortly before noon. Carl, however, volunteered to stay back home and watch over Alexandria with Michonne, and Rick encouraged the idea, relieved that his son wouldn't be put into any more mortal danger.

Walking around the safe-zone, he spotted Maggie, Jesus, and Enid sitting at one of the picnic tables. His usual one-eyed scowl softened at the sight of his friend and he made his way over to the small group. He greeted Maggie with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How're you feeling?" He asked kindly.

The older woman returned the smile. "Doin' just fine, Sweetheart. How's your father?"

"He's just as stressed and motivated as ever," Carl joked. "He's talking with Michonne in the infirmary. Probably trying to talk her _out_ of going to the Sanctuary tomorrow."

Maggie nodded in agreement. "She's going to need all the rest she can get after what she's been through."

"Well, I'm glad you all are okay," Carl admitted. His family had suffered long enough, and it was always a warm moment whenever bullets weren't zooming through the air or walkers weren't invading their homes. Just peace and everyone working together to plan for the future. Why couldn't it be like this all the time?

As Jesus and Maggie continued on with their conversation, Carl turned to Enid and offered a hand. "Wanna go for a walk?" he smirked.

"Love to!" She grinned as she got up from her spot, taking his hand in her own and letting him guide the way.

The boy led her to the small gazebo that stood from across the pond. Enid felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she remembered the nights when she and Carl would sit up on the roof and look at the stars together. It was almost instinct that the duo had found themselves upon the roof once again, this time glancing around the area watching the citizens hustle around preparing for battle.

As the two sat down on the roof, feet dangling over the edge, Carl spoke. "It's sort of weird not having you around here anymore."

"Are you saying you miss me?" Enid replied, playfully nudging his shoulder.

Carl rolled his eye and chuckled. "Well, the only other kid close to my age is Judith, so yeah I guess I have missed you."

The girl laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. "I've missed you too."

The boy put an arm around her shoulders in response and he sighed contently, glancing at the vehicles being loaded, soon to be returning to Hilltop and the Kingdom. His expression fell when he realized what event would be taking place within the next 24 hours.

"Are you going to fight too?" He wondered out loud.

Enid nodded her head. "Yeah. I made a promise to Sasha that I would take care of Maggie. I know she can handle her own, it's just...I don't know, I guess she needs me as much as I need her."

Carl broke his focus of the community in front of him, taking Enid's hand again and glancing at her with a worried expression. "Be safe okay? Both of you."

"Always," she replied, thankful for his support. The teenagers continued to survey their surroundings, astonished at the amount of bravery and hard work each individual was putting into this movement. Enid pondered for a bit. What she wouldn't give for an era of peace and not having to worry about some insane group attacking your family. However, she hoped in that time of future tranquility they wouldn't grow weak. Having your guard down in a world like this, even for a second, was dangerous.

That was one of the things Enid found irritable about the community when she first arrived at Alexandria's gates. The people were weak, pretending that nothing was wrong inside their walls. Like the world had never ended. One of the reasons she always snuck over the walls to head to the forrest was to remind herself that danger still existed, to remind herself to never let her guard down. She supposed that was the reason she enjoyed being around Carl so much. He understood what this world was capable of, he didn't try and forget any of it.

"What do you think everything's gonna be like after this?" Enid asked. "After we win?"

Carl fell silent for awhile. The future had always been a foreign concept for him because most days he didn't even know if he was going to wake up to see the next. Shortly after arriving at the safe-zone and being exposed to the Kingdom and Hilltop, he was able to see what a group of survivors could create. Civilization being reborn.

"Tough question?" The girl raised an eyebrow after not hearing a response.

Carl shook his head out of thought. "No, no, it's just that...I've actually been thinking about it. What the future could be like for all of us, if we stopped the fighting."

"What's it like?" she questioned. She could use some more positivity to keep her spirits held high.

"This place is bigger, more expanded," he began. "New houses built, gardens and crops growing all around, people working. My Dad and Michonne are happy, we're happy, Judith is a bit older and Maggie's had her kid. Everybody is living and helping others live. We don't try to kill each other, we work together so we can survive."

The young couple smiled together, daydreaming of what the future would hold. "I think we can make that happen," Enid said. "We have the ability and the recourses. It's just that some of the people in this world need convincing. There's just some out there who can't see it."

"Then we need to make them see it," Carl declared. One thing he never understood about humanity was how in dire times of survival, people would rather kill or harm others instead of helping them out in some way. "It's the right thing to do if it means we all get to live another day."

The kids began to notice the groups of people beginning to head out of the front gate. "I think I have to get going," Enid explained sadly.

Carl nodded in understanding, silently wishing they could stay together for a few more minutes. He brought her in for another hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Good luck tomorrow," he wished.

Enid returned his affection with a kiss on the cheek. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course." He smiled back at her.

Carl watched Enid climb down the roof and catch up with Maggie. He was thankful that the two were looking out for one another. Shortly after, he figured he should check up on Judith and decided to head back to his house.

The car ride back to the Hilltop was a calm one. Maggie and Jesus sat in the front, discussing who would be on watch while they were away. Enid sat in the back silently, staring out the window and watching the trees zoom past her vision. She prayed that the plan they had come up with would be executed quickly and successfully. A smile grew on her face as she imagined the aftermath of the battle, and she looked forward to the moment when she would see Carl again.

She never did.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, Season 8 basically** **ruined my life (and the show)...**


End file.
